


Just In Case

by 64907



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blindfolds, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Shopping, Suits, Ties, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/64907/pseuds/64907
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sho was a disaster but Jun was ever helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just In Case

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and... well. My thanks to [yoshi09](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshi09/pseuds/yoshi09) who looked over this, but please blame her for everything because she sent me a message that went "Fic where Sho invites Jun as his plus one guest to a wedding and everyone assumes it's them coming out" without warning and I was like "okay so what happens next" because I'm me. Bad question.
> 
> This is also posted on [Livejournal](http://64907.livejournal.com/12747.html).

He was asked to bring someone.  
  
Attending a friend’s wedding wasn’t unusual for Sho, but being asked to have someone with him was, being currently unattached. His line of work made it impossible to find any lasting relationship, to find someone as busy as he was, as hardworking as he was.  
  
His first thought, of course, was to ask Nino.  
  
Nino’s reply was direct: _No, Sho-chan, thank you. Tell the couple I said congratulations and I wish them a prosperous life together._  
  
Sho would ask why Nino outright declined, but then he remembered that Nino only left his house to stand in his balcony, which explained a lot on his enthusiasm (or the absence of it).  
  
His next choice would be Aiba, but Aiba was filming for his drama and while Aiba would have no problems squeezing him into his already jam-packed schedule (he was the only one Sho frequently had shopping sessions with, after all), Sho didn’t want to impose.  
  
Ohno was out because of his final meetings for his upcoming exhibit, seeing as he was holding it in two different places in two different countries. Ohno already had a lot on his plate, and even if Sho knew that Ohno would reply positively, like his situation with Aiba, he didn’t want to impose.  
  
Which left Jun.  
  
Sho realized a long time ago that something was weird whenever he asked Jun to accompany him to places. Jun went overseas with Ohno twice and watched a couple of baseball games with Aiba and did local trips with him (he never traveled with Nino because Nino never liked leaving his home), so Sho knew Jun never had any issues with the travels per se.  
  
He and Jun were yet to have a trip together, though. Their schedules just didn’t made it possible.  
  
Although, now that Jun wasn’t doing anything (aside from variety filming and the occasional photoshoots— the usual routine), Sho wondered if their schedules would match this time.  
  
Deciding not to overthink it, he sent Jun a message, similar to the one he sent to Nino, explaining that there was this wedding he had to go to and he was asked to bring someone, so would Jun mind coming with him?  
  
Jun’s response came a few minutes later, when he was busily reviewing his schedule for the day.  
  
_When’s the event?_ it asked, and Sho could somehow imagine Jun rolling his eyes at him forgetting to specify the details. In Sho’s defense, it was a yes or no question, but of course Jun didn’t interpret it the normal way.  
  
Of course.  
  
So Sho forwarded the date, time, and place of the event, even the names of the college friends who invited him. Sho supposed anyone would know who Jun was if he would end up bringing Jun along, which saved him the trouble of explaining who was with him and why that person was with him. It was just a friend helping out a friend, two bandmates bonding in their private time.  
  
If Jun said yes.  
  
He spent the next ten minutes waiting nervously, and when Jun still hadn’t sent him anything, he decided to give Jun a lot more detail on what he was planning to wear (the color of his dress shirt, tie, everything else), just so if Jun was agreeable, they would look similar if not matching.  
  
After all, Jun still hadn’t worn the brown shirt at the same time he did.  
  
Jun’s reply was immediate: _What color was your tie again?_  
  
Sho frowned, scrolling back a little. He was pretty sure he sent Jun the color of his tie, that it was the vermillion one he purchased a few years back in one of his shopping trips with Aiba, back when Aiba was into all shades of orange and asked him to try wearing the color more often.  
  
_Vermillion,_ Sho sent, _you know, that one Aiba-chan picked for me? You’ve seen it before._  
  
It took only a few seconds before Sho’s phone beeped. Jun’s message only contained three words, and Sho was a bit confused it Jun was answering his invitation or expressing distaste over his choice of tie.  
  
_No, absolutely not,_ it said, and Sho quickly sent a reply back, asking if Jun meant that he wasn’t available, that if he wasn’t then it was okay, Sho would understand.  
  
Jun’s reply came a few beats too quick: _I was talking about the tie._  
  
Oh.  
  
_So that’s a yes?_ Sho sent back, because he wanted to know. He had to know.  
  
He could imagine Jun’s exasperation when he read _Yes, but only if you ditch the tie._ and well, Sho was agreeable to that, seeing as he already had someone to bring along and need not worry about that anymore.  
  
The worry now was Jun’s evident dislike for his choices.  
  
Sho decided to be forthcoming, figuring Jun would appreciate it. _I don’t see what’s wrong with vermillion._  
  
Before Jun could reply, Sho sent another one. _Care to show me?_  
  
He thought if he was going to invite Jun and Jun said yes, he might as well ask for Jun’s view on these things. Jun clearly didn’t want to be seen with him wearing the tie Aiba hand picked for him for reasons unknown, so the logical step was to find some explanations.  
  
This time, when his phone beeped, Sho was already trying to squeeze in a not-so-impromptu tie search with Jun in his hard schedule, and he quickly sent Jun a few proposals, some dates and their respective hours specified so they could find something agreeable for them both.  
  
When he and Jun finally agreed on a date and a time to find the right tie, Sho found himself smiling for a good long while.  
  
\--  
  
Sho winced a little when he saw Jun’s nose scrunching when he picked up a viridian tie, something Jun tried to hide by looking down for a moment, but Sho saw enough. He immediately returned the elegant satin to its rack and went to the next store, not looking back to see if Jun even followed him.  
  
It only took him three more ties in various shades and designs before Jun sighed and looked at him like Jun couldn’t believe he was doing the news every week.  
  
If Jun would ask, Sho would say that the stylist picked out his ties for him every Monday.  
  
“What’s wrong with paisley?” he asked, and he tried not to step back when Jun fixed him with a look.  
  
“Everything’s wrong with paisley,” Jun declared flatly, and Sho put down the silk tie a little too quickly. He placed his hands inside his pockets, looking at Jun expectantly.  
  
Jun let out another sigh, but Sho thought he could see a hint of a smile under Jun’s inconspicuous hat before Jun said, “You know what, Sho-san? Just leave it to me.”  
  
And Sho knew that was Jun-speak for “stay put and don’t touch anything” because this was Jun, someone who shopped with feeling and extravagance combined.  
  
So he trudged after Jun as Jun perused nearly every shelf in every store, every tie collection a shop had to offer.  
  
“Why couldn’t they just make ones with a camouflage pattern?” Sho asked at one point, and he was surprised when Jun nearly glared at him.  
  
“I mean, I’d wear it?” Sho tried, and Jun’s eyes went wide.  
  
“I sincerely hope you’re kidding,” Jun muttered under his breath. Sho would ask if he heard correctly but Jun suddenly raised a carmine striped tie made of silk in front of him before narrowing his eyes, as if he was trying to imagine Sho in it.  
  
Something flashed over Jun’s eyes but before Sho could name it, Jun blinked the expression away.  
  
“Keep,” Jun declared, sounding like they were simply doing a Mannequin Five segment, and Sho felt a little nostalgic.  
  
Jun went to the next rack, eyes quickly moving over the silk ties in boxes. Sho could see his reflection in the glass doors of the rack, his ever serious face hidden under the brim of his hat, his eyes narrowed a little in their concentration.  
  
Sho cleared his throat. “So,” he began, and he could see Jun’s eyebrow going up in question through Jun’s reflection against the glass, “what color are you thinking to wear?”  
  
Jun smiled before looking down, and Sho felt funny. He always felt funny when Jun would suddenly grin like that. “Nothing like vermillion or anything with a paisley pattern, thankfully,” Jun said, and Sho shook his head.  
  
“Those couldn’t be that awful,” he tried, but Jun’s eyebrow went up again, so he backtracked. “Okay.” He raised both hands. “Far be it from me to know how to shop with feeling.”  
  
Jun laughed a little at that, and Sho felt weird again. He was beginning to understand why he and Jun never spent as much time as they used to. “Either that show is trying to make me look cool or they’re trying to get more than half of Japan to laugh at me and my choices. As if TBS hadn’t done that already multiple times.”  
  
“I’m not laughing,” Sho found himself saying before he could think on it. Jun turned to him with a frown and Sho suddenly noticed an interesting spot on the otherwise spotless floor. “I, um.” He motioned to his shoes. “I did like these. And the cap.” He tapped on it on his head. He was wearing what Jun bought for him that time he went with Ohno to Los Angeles.  
  
“I noticed,” was Jun’s response, and Sho blurted out “You did?” before he could help it.  
  
This time, it was Jun who looked away. “Well you kept wearing the cap.”  
  
Sho was starting to feel exposed, and he was about to open his mouth to say something when Jun cleared his throat. “What do you think of this?” Jun suddenly asked, raising a slate gray tie.  
  
Jun helpfully raised the other one for him to compare and Sho licked his lips, eyeing the two ties in Jun’s hands. “Which one do you want?” he asked Jun, something Jun frowned at.  
  
“I don’t know. You’re the one who’s going to wear it.”  
  
You’re the one who didn’t approve of my choices earlier, Sho wanted to say, but he held his tongue. Jun would just point out how hopeless he was. “Well, which one do you want to see on me?” he said, and he caught Jun’s eyebrow twitching.  
  
“What kind of attention do you want?” Jun asked, and Sho hated himself for taking a moment to understand that. He blamed it for whatever weird thing he always felt when Jun was around.  
  
Sho didn’t know how to articulate whatever he thought of so he found his hands waving awkwardly between them. “The… wedding vibe kind?” he tried, and he waited with bated breath.  
  
Jun sighed, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment. “All right,” Jun said, eyes snapping open, “we’ll go with the slate gray.”  
  
Jun didn’t wait for him to say anything, already walking towards the cashier. Sho followed, measuring his steps a little. He suddenly wanted to put some space between him and Jun, and he wondered if he was going to survive the wedding if Jun made him feel funny and act funny and talk funny. He did the news, didn’t he?  
  
“What kind of attention was the red?” he found himself asking, and Jun only glanced at him over his shoulder before turning back and saying nothing.  
  
He was about to pay for the gray tie when Jun suddenly placed the red one beside it, the same striped carmine one that Sho thought Jun rejected. He looked at Jun questioningly, but Jun wouldn’t look at him.  
  
He was about to ask when Jun said, “Just in case.”  
  
This time, Sho was frowning. “What?”  
  
The order was clear in Jun’s voice. “Buy it.”  
  
So Sho did, because whenever Jun used that tone he found himself complying almost immediately. Again, one of the weird things Jun did to him. He didn’t know how to describe it. It was odd and it only happened with Jun and he didn’t understand why.  
  
They were already in parking lot with Sho carrying his purchases and Jun walking beside him when he thought to ask, “So, two?”  
  
Jun looked confused. “Two?”  
  
“Well the wedding is at three.”  
  
Jun seemed to understand, even letting out a little “Ah,” before looking away. Sho averted his eyes when he found himself staring at the hard line of Jun’s neck, somehow more prominent given the dim lighting in the parking area.  
  
Jun held out a fist and Sho had to blink at it twice before understanding. They’d janken for it, for whoever gets to pick up who. “The winner,” Jun specified, “gets to drive,” and Sho simply nodded before throwing out scissors.  
  
Jun had paper.  
  
“Two,” Sho said brightly, a little elated because of his win.  
  
Jun shrugged, already opening the passenger’s side as soon as Sho unlocked the doors. “Fine. But only call me if you’re actually there, not when you’re still ten minutes away. I don’t want to wait in the lobby wearing a suit.”  
  
“That reminds me,” Sho said as he pulled out of the parking lot, “you still never told me how your tie looks like.”  
  
Jun’s grin reflected against his windshield as they drove out the road. “Nothing like paisley, don’t you worry.”  
  
Sho groaned. Jun was never going to let it go.  
  
\--  
  
Shirihata-kun thanked him profusely when he made it, and he only had to wave a hand towards Jun beside him before his friend shook Jun’s hand enthusiastically.  
  
This was the advantage of bringing someone in the same industry as the one Sho was in, that the rest of the guests understood how tough their schedules were and resolved to treat them like they were normal people and not national idols. Of course they still got a few handshake requests here and there, but thankfully, no one was trying to discreetly take photos of them.  
  
The reception happened in a nearby hotel and Sho was automatically provided with a room without his knowledge. When he asked for an explanation his friend only looked at him like he wasn’t being serious, and tapped his shoulder reassuringly before walking away.  
  
“Did I say something wrong?” he asked Jun out of the corner of his mouth because he could sense that a couple of people were staring at them.  
  
While he was slightly bothered, Jun wasn’t, only drinking his flute of champagne calmly. “Most of the guests came from Shizuoka,” Jun said, clearly having overheard that detail from some of the guests at the beverage table, “so they provided rooms for every guest. It’s gracious.”  
  
Sho couldn’t deny that, so he didn’t, resolving to watch the rest of the event silently. He talked to Jun every now and then, commenting on the food (he always had something to say about the food), the music, the overall ambience.  
  
They both tried to ignore the lingering stares they could feel, but apparently Jun had his limits.  
  
He frequently massaged his forehead, something Sho ignored for the first three times, but when Jun did it again, he had enough. Jun excused himself to get a drink, but Sho followed him this time, and he was thankful he did when Jun suddenly looked like he lost his footing.  
  
Sho’s hand immediately went to the small of Jun’s back, trying to steady him. “Are you okay?” Sho asked, a little worried but still trying to keep his voice low so as not to alert the people around them.  
  
“Too much champagne, I guess,” Jun said, waving a hand. “I’m fine.”  
  
“Want to leave early?” Sho offered, already looking around. They were starting to attract a bit of attention so he led Jun out of the hall and to the elevators without waiting for Jun’s response.  
  
Jun braced a hand against the elevator walls and Sho quickly fumbled for the keycard Shirihata-kun handed to him earlier. He didn’t think he’d use the room, but he supposed they first had to wait for the event to be over before they could leave the premises. He fished out his phone to send a message of congratulations and apology for leaving abruptly, saying that an emergency came up. He received a reply of thanks right after, and Sho pocketed his phone just in time before they reached the right floor.  
  
He and Jun made it quickly inside, but when he tried to go to the bathroom to search the medicine cabinet for any aspirin, Jun turned around and was already tugging on his tie.  
  
Sho stumbled a little but caught himself in time, and he found himself closer to Jun. Too close.  
  
“What do you know,” Jun said, his voice low and Sho had to swallow a lump in his throat at the sight of Jun’s smirk, “headache’s gone now.”  
  
Jun leaned forward, and Sho couldn’t help shivering when he felt Jun’s lips against his ear. “I overheard something at the beverage table earlier.”  
  
Sho’s throat felt too dry for words but he found himself asking, “which was?”  
  
He could feel Jun’s grin against his earlobe. “Those ladies said you look better every year and that when they found out you knew the groom, they were sincerely hoping you could come. They were pretty happy that you did and that you brought me with you.”  
  
“Did they say that?” Sho asked, licking his lips. He was running out of words because Jun was too close, and pretty soon Sho was sure he would want Jun to be closer still.  
  
“They also said it was such a shame you pitched for the same team,” Jun informed him, and Sho could feel his cheeks reddening. Was he that obvious? At first he didn’t think that bringing Jun along would out him (his first choice was Nino after all, because he trusted Nino with everything and if there was one person in the group who probably knew how weirdly he acted around Jun it was Nino) and he had no intentions for them to appear as if they were together, but that would explain the stares they’d been getting all afternoon.  
  
“Was that true?” Jun asked huskily, and Sho, for once, turned off his brain and hooked his fingers on Jun’s belt loops to pull Jun flush to him.  
  
“Maybe,” he whispered, and Jun laughed a little before nipping on his earlobe. “Want to find out?”  
  
Jun’s response was to pull him towards the bed by his tie, turning them around before shoving him down. Jun was about to descend on him when he said, “Wait,” and Jun raised an eyebrow as he dug through his pockets.  
  
Jun’s eyes glinted when he fished it out, raising it for Jun to see. “You brought that with you?” Jun asked, and Sho could hear how pleased and excited Jun was.  
  
Sho shrugged, trying to play it cool. “Just in case,” he said, and Jun snatched the carmine tie from his hand, his long fingers smoothing over the silk.  
  
“Just in case,” Jun repeated, before stretching the material over his eyes and tying it around his head. Any questions or protests Sho might have had over the makeshift blindfold was silenced when Jun finally kissed him, something he eagerly responded to.  
  
He wondered why he never thought of doing this before.  
  
“This was the attention it had, huh?” he asked when Jun broke away to kiss his jaw, his neck. He could only rely on sensations and Jun’s mouth was too hot when it pressed against the hollow of his throat. “Jun…”  
  
He felt Jun’s fingers tugging his tie to remove it, and Jun yanked it a little forcefully before Jun’s hands reached out to slide his suit coat off his shoulders.  
  
“You wore too much,” Jun complained when he got to the vest, and Sho helpfully moved his shoulders as Jun slid the material down, his fingers quickly moving over to Sho’s shirt buttons.  
  
“I didn’t exactly plan for this,” he said in defense, and he gasped in surprise when Jun grabbed the tie he had over his eyes and pulled back, exposing his throat.  
  
Jun kissed his neck before licking one long swipe from his collarbone to his jaw and he shuddered. “You did plan for it,” Jun pointed out, yanking at the tie pointedly.  
  
But not before you did, Sho was about to say, but Jun successfully managed to unbutton his shirt and slide it down his shoulders. He felt Jun climbing on to the bed, each leg placed on his side, and Sho somehow had a feeling that Jun had his gray tie in his hands.  
  
He grinned, raising both wrists. “Not as much as you planned for it,” he said, and Jun’s hands did some quick work, tying his wrists together before shoving him back down, and Sho landed with a little grunt.  
  
“So much for your headache, Matsujun,” he commented, only aware of Jun’s weight on top of him. He could only imagine what Jun was doing right now. “I was really worried, you know. Shall I get you some aspirin before we get started? Don’t want you collapsing on me when I’m helpless like this.”  
  
Jun’s hand suddenly clamped over his mouth, effectively silencing him. “You talk too much, Sho-kun,” Jun admonished, but Sho could hear how much Jun liked the challenged he posed.  
  
He waited for Jun to remove his hand and when he did, Sho licked his lips. “Don’t have enough to gag me,” he said defiantly, and he felt Jun’s knuckles stroking his cheek affectionately.  
  
“Actually,” Jun said sweetly, and it was then Sho remembered and subsequently felt the material of Jun’s tie over his lips. He opened his mouth without question, allowing Jun to tie it behind his head by lifting his head a little from the mattress.  
  
“I think I have more than enough,” Jun declared triumphantly, before reaching for his wrists and placing them above his head, and Sho squirmed delightedly when he felt Jun’s hot breath tickling his skin and leaving trails of gooseflesh.  
  
He was really glad he had that tie.  
  
Just for cases like this.


End file.
